


Heather

by outertaex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ouch, Sad, Sad Oikawa, its 3am I’m sad, sad iwaoi is :(, song inspiration, this is my first time writing plz spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outertaex/pseuds/outertaex
Summary: I wish I were Heather.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! It’s my first time writing here so please don’t judge heh. I got the inspiration from Conan Gray’s song Heather so yeahh it’s gonna be sad, but enjoy! -3-

_I_ _still remember, 3rd of December, me and your sweater._

It was just after volleyball practice, you and I walked home as we always did. It was particularly chilly that night. You gave me your sweater, told me off for forgetting mine at home and constantly cussed at me as usual as we walked down the streets of Miyagi. It was warm, slightly big on the shoulders and smelt of you. It made me feel at ease, as if it were you wrapped around me. You even commented on how it suited me better than it did you. I laughed as I thought to myself _:_  
  


_“Only if you knew how much I liked you.”_

It was the next day. We were having lunch with our friends, chatting and laughing away. You were awfully quiet, but focused on something behind me with your eyes widened. There was a slight pink tone on your cheeks, which made you even more adorable than you already were. Curiosity was looming over me, wondering what caught your attention. So I turned around, my heart ached at the sight of her.

_I_ _watch your eyes as she walks by._

_What a sight for sore eyes._

_Brighter than the blue sky._

She was beautiful, I couldn’t deny. I glanced back at you, who still stared at her with a sweet expression and a small smile on your face. 

A genuine smile.

It hurt, I had to admit. I couldn’t remember seeing that smile on your face before. You never smiled at me like that. I hated it. I hated the fact that you smiled like that towards a girl you had never met,

and not at me.   
  
But of course, I never told you how much that bothered me. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn’t want to weird you out. 

I was just your best friend. 

The other two also noticed who you stared at and teased you to get up and talk to her. You were reluctant, but eventually got up and walked towards her awkwardly. The two boys snickered quietly. They nudged me, told me to see how hilarious you looked as you made a fool out of yourself in front of her, your face turned red like a tomato. You seemed to had made her giggle, which made you blush more than you already were. You flashed that same smile again. I couldn’t watch anymore.

_She’s got you mesmerised,_

_while I die._

Since that day, you started to get closer with her. Occasionally had lunch with her, hung out with her during break, walked her out of the building after school before running to the changing rooms for volleyball practice. You talked about her a lot as we walked home. All I did was nod and tried to move onto a different topic, but you kept bringing her up. It pissed me off.   
  


_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I’m not even half as pretty._

  
  
Then I reminded myself, it was a one sided thing between you and I. You weren’t into guys and I weren't into guys, that’s what you thought. Well, it was true. I wasn’t. I was only ever into you. I wanted to deny the fact that I liked you, I wanted to push that feeling aside and just stay as your best friend. I really wanted to, but you made it hard for me. Everything about you had me head over heels for you. I wanted to hug you, not as a friend but a lover. Bring your face into my hands and ki-

I brought myself back to reality. You would never kiss your childhood best friend. You thought it was weird. Kissing girls was the normal thing for you. Besides, she was pretty. Why wouldn’t you kiss her? Bright eyed, innocent, sweet, funny. Everything I’m not. I wasn’t up to her level. She had it all: your attention, your smile, your heart. But there was one thing she got her hands on which really pained me, and you offered it to her willingly.

_you gave her your sweater_

I mean, it wasn’t mine to begin with so I couldn’t be angry at you for that. That would make me suspicious. It was only polyester anyways. But I hated how it fitted her, your sweater. Like it belonged to her. You saw how much she enjoyed wearing it, she commented how huge and warm it was on her.   
  


I understood that feeling. It was a comforting feeling, wasn’t it?   
  


“It’s like your arms are wrapped around me!” She giggled.

  
Yes. Like his arms are wrapped around you.   
  


You. And not me.   
  


_you like her better_

I forgot when you confessed to her, but you sure looked more happier than usual two weeks later. I was in the classroom on my phone when two shadows over casted me. I looked up to see you and her stood in front of me. You introduced me to her.   
  


“Oikawa, this is XXX.

My girlfriend.”

Inever bothered to learn her name. More specifically, I couldn’t. Every time I heard or thought of that name, my mouth would dry up and the feeling of disgust and anger would pile up inside me. At that very moment, I would’ve pulled her outside the room and told her to break up with you immediately. I would’ve told her that you belonged to me.

And me only.

But all I did was frame on my fake smile and accept the truth.

Till this day, you still don’t know about my true feelings for you. You damn brute. Your oblivious self annoys me.

But it was my fault.

I was too scared to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin our beloved friendship.   
  
So I’ll stay by your side as your best friend instead. I’ll try and get rid of these feelings I have for you.   
  


  
But deep down,

_I wish I were Heather._


End file.
